To Right a Wrong
by Snaperipper
Summary: With the ending of the Second Wizarding War, Werewolves are allowed more freedoms, with the exception of being able to parent their children on their own. Here comes Hermione to save the day. Will their binding right the wrongs of his existence?


_This was a challenge for the Facebook group Hermione's Haven, Hermione's Library. It was my first attempt in over twenty years at a writing competition. I did not make it as far as I would have liked, however I am still proud of my work and I truly hope that you enjoy it._

" _He stepped down, trying not to look at her, as if she were the_ _sun_ _, yet he saw her, like the_ _sun_ _, even without looking." - Anna Karenina_

 _To Right a Wrong_

It was his wedding day. It was a day that he never imagined happening in his wildest dreams ... again.

This was to be his second wedding day, or better his bonding day, of which this was his first. He had never bonded with his first wife. Not, that he hadn't cared for her, he just didn't believe that the magic required for a true bond, would have worked in their case. In any case, her parents hadn't pressed the point. Her surprise pregnancy insured a reluctant bridegroom, a werewolf at that, so they weren't going to take any chances that it wasn't true love on either of their parts. But this time, not only was a bonding required, but there was no doubt in his mind that at least on his side this bonding would have the magic required, he only hoped that the magic brought forth from Hermione was just as true.

After the battle of Hogwarts, many changes had been made, some for the better. Muggleborns were no longer persecuted for stealing magic, as if it were a possibility. Less was said about purebloods as most were deceased or at the very least incarcerated in Azkaban. Werewolves could get jobs, were offered discounted Wolfsbane once employed and generally still treated as the pariahs of society.

One such case was that a werewolf was not allowed to raise a half-blood child without being bonded to someone that could care for the child when the werewolf was indisposed, whether it was the child's mother or someone else. Short of marrying his mother-in-law whom was not doing very well herself after the loss of her husband and child, Remus did not believe that he had many options and was terrified of the possibility of losing his son Teddy.

That was until Hermione came in to save the day.

She swore that he wasn't one of her projects. She wasn't trying to save him, like she tried with the house elves, like she kept Harry and Ron alive for so many years. She swore that she truly cared for him, that she truly loved Teddy. The look on her face when she held his son, spoke the truth of those words. She loved his son as a mother loves their own child. This made him love her even more.

It didn't begin as love, not in the romantic sense anyway. He had known her as a child and admired her intelligence and compassion for those that were different. He didn't acknowledge feelings of a romantic or physically admiring sort until Padfoot had pointed out what a beautiful young woman she had become and Moony agreed. But Remus acknowledged that nothing could ever come of it. He could be happy for her in any life that she chose as long as she was happy. Now her life was going to be bound to his. She chose to bind her life to his.

He looked across the lawns of Longbottom Manor and watched as she approached on the arm of his oldest friend's son. The look on her face just completely blew him away. She tried for a demure look as she walked up to him, barefoot and holding onto Harry. Her hair held in a coronet of flowers, a mixture of moss rosebuds, Chinese primroses and orange blossoms with bits of baby's breath mixed in between the blooms. She met his gaze across the lawn where he was waiting for her along with Padfoot and Teddy and her eyes lit up like it was her Birthday, Christmas and New Years all in that one moment and it humbled him. He wasn't unaware of who he was, what he was and how old he was in comparison to her, which Mrs. Weasley had no compunction in bringing to their attention when they decided to share the decision of their upcoming bonding to the Matriarch as well as their family and friends.

But in her eyes he felt beautiful, needed and wanted and he would never let anyone but her take that feeling away from him.

They stood before their family and friends, hands grasped firmly with the ribbons of their intent and hopes tied loosely around them glowing in the shadows of the evening sun, while listening to the minister say the words that would bind their souls and their magic together for life.

Remus looked down at his one true love, through the tears in his eyes, to see her smiling tear filled gaze staring back at him. And as she raised her un-tethered hand to his cheek she spoke her vows to him.

"Remus, my love…Today and forever more I give to you my heart, my soul, my body and my magic. I willingly bind myself to you."

Placing his un-tethered hand on top of hers, he pulled it away from his cheek and kissed her palm softly before saying his vows.

"Hermione, my love… Today and forever more I give to you my heart, my soul, my body and my magic. I willingly bind myself to you."

Looking deeply into her softly glowing brown eyes, he kissed her lips once softly and as he felt their magic rush together, he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, sealing their bond with his intent.

At that moment it felt like the sun had exploded around them, like the moon was going to rise only for them and that the stars only shined down for this moment. The tears and fractures of their hearts and minds filled with the love and the magic of the other's soul and two became one. There was no one else around; it was just the two of them. It was right, for all that was wrong in the world still. This moment was exactly as it should be.


End file.
